


Good Vibrations

by Janeway578



Category: Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 22:43:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11300358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janeway578/pseuds/Janeway578
Summary: Early Senate years.  She's in Chappaqua, he's not.Quasi-companion to RacingHeart's "Business at Hand"





	Good Vibrations

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [PWP Round Robin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9495281) by [EAS1928](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EAS1928/pseuds/EAS1928), [RacingHeart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RacingHeart/pseuds/RacingHeart). 



> Early Senate years. She's in Chappaqua, he's not.
> 
> Quasi-companion to RacingHeart's "Business at Hand"

The words on the page were beginning to blur together in front of Hillary’s eyes. It had been a long day, a long few weeks if she thought about it, and she knew it was probably time to go to sleep. Bill hadn’t called yet though, and she didn’t like going to bed without at least telling him goodnight.

As if on cue the phone on her nightstand rang - she knew it would be him.

“Hey Honey,” she said after the second ring.

“Hi Darlin’, how’s my girl?”

“Oh I’m just fine. I miss you though. How long has it been?”

She could tell from the silence, that he was calculating. “3 weeks, 2 days, 14 hours,” he said with a chuckle. “Give or take.”

Hillary could picture in her mind’s eye the way his eyes were probably crinkling with his smile and the way the lines of his forehead smoothed out when he was relaxed. God she missed him.

“What are you doing right now?” she asked wistfully.

“Oh, just sitting here wishing I was with you. You?”

“I’m in bed. Wishing the same thing.” 

“Mmmmm, Baby.” he groaned. “There’s no other place on earth I’d rather be right now than in bed right next to you.”

“Tomorrow?” she asked hopefully.

“Tomorrow,” he replied.

“Ok fine Honey. But do not make any plans for at least the next 48 hours because you’re mine and I intend to show you exactly how much I missed you.”

She could hear his sharp intake of breath on the other end of the line and she smiled with smug satisfaction. 

“Absolutely Baby. I’m yours from the second I walk through that door.”

“Oooh, the things I’m going to do to you,” she whispered.

“Goodnight Hillary,” he said shakily. 

“Night Billy, love you.”  


“Love you too.”

She hung up the phone and flopped back against the pillows with a sigh. The cool night air was blowing the curtains where she’d cracked the window, and yet the temperature in the room seemed almost unbearable. She kicked off the covers in frustration, letting some air circulate against her bare legs.

Her breasts felt heavy and turgid, stiff nipples begging to be touched. Through the thin fabric of her nightgown, she tickled the outside of the areolas with the tips of her thumbs, swirling the nails around the tight buds in a circular motion until they pebbled even further. Her fingers joined in, stiff peaks being rolled between thumbs and forefingers, and she felt the warm, thick deluge of moisture dampen her panties, drenching the gusset with her arousal.

Her hands moved downward, whispering over the underside of her breasts and abdomen, creating prickles of sensation in their wake. The full, tingly feeling in her core spread outward, reaching the tips of her fingers and toes, causing a soft whimper to escape her parted lips of its own volition. Breathing quickening, she hooked her fingers on either side of her lacy panties and lifted her ass off the bed so she could slip them down her thighs, then sat up so she could pull them the rest of the way off. 

She slowly opened the drawer of her nightstand and let her hand fall on the object she was seeking. Hard and sleek and slightly curved, her fingers brushed the vibrator before closing around it and bringing it toward her.

She lay back on the soft pillows and let her bent legs fall open as she moved the instrument to her dripping entrance. She pushed the curved tip between the plump petals of her vulva until she felt her inner muscles start to grip it and pull it further inside of her. She could feel her thick, slippery walls swallow every inch of it until the end brushed against her g-spot and she squirmed at the feeling of being so incredibly full. 

“Yes,” she whispered in the silence of the room. 

*****

Bill stood frozen in the doorway, utterly captivated by the scene before him. From his vantage point, he had seen every glorious movement and it was hands down the hottest fucking thing he’d ever witnessed.

He had called her earlier from the car, playing it off as though he was still away, making the secret service drop him off around the front of the house so he could come in and surprise her. As he’d gotten closer to the bedroom door, her soft sighs and whimpers had drawn his attention, so he quietly pushed it open a crack to get a look. His mouth fell open and his eyes burned as he watched the vibrator disappear between her legs, saw her eyes fall shut and mouth open with a moan. He couldn’t have moved if he wanted to, he was absolutely riveted watching her.  
*****

Her thumb pressed the small button, causing the vibrator to buzz inside and against her supple flesh. Her hips surged forward then dropped back to the bed, head shifting lightly back and forth on the pillow underneath as the pleasure started to build. She pressed again and the speed and intensity increased against her clit and she could feel the soft sheen of sweat pooling in the divot of her lower back. Using the fingers of her free hand, she spread herself so the buzzer would hit exactly the right spot, then began to shift her hips forward and back as though she were thrusting on Bill’s cock. 

Toes curling, eyes screwed shut and head thrashing, her senses were overwhelmed with the need for release. She could smell herself, feel the thickness of her secretions coating the vibrator as her own hand moved it faster. 

“Ohhhhh,” she moaned continuously each time its tip hit her g-spot.

*****  
He couldn’t breathe. He had long since passed being aroused. The sight of his wife, sexy and splayed out on their bed and writhing with pleasure given by a vibrating sex toy, was driving him out of his mind. His cock was painfully hard and he could feel the precum oozing from the slit and wetting his briefs inside of his suit pants. He shifted his feet further apart and loosened his belt so he could get a hand down his pants to rub himself in time with Hillary’s movements. 

He squeezed the tip to get a bit of fluid in his palm and then ran his hand up and down the length as he watched her rhythm start to falter. He knew she was going to come, and soon. He’d seen that look on her face thousands of times, knew by the sounds she was making that it was going to be intense.

*****  
She felt the first stirrings of orgasm flutter around the vibrator, reverberating against her hand, and she tilted her hips up a fraction so the curved end was resting on her g-spot and the buzzer was humming furiously against her clit. The flutters flowed against each other until, with one incredible clench, she began to come. Back bowed, head pressed forcefully into the pillow, she rode it out, each delectable spasm ending with a whimper until the sensations against her became too much and she pulled it from her depths, still on. 

She threw her arm across her eyes as she tried to calm her racing heart.

*****  
Bill watched her face, furrowed in concentration at first then dissolving into a mask of pure bliss as she came. He sped up the movements of his hand and leaned his head back, moaning unconsciously just outside the doorway. He saw her lift her arm from her face and notice him, shocked.

“Bill?” she asked, pulling her nightgown down as she scrambled up off the bed. “Honey, what are you doing here?”

Bill was inside the room in two long strides, meeting her by the bed and grabbing the sides of her face. He walked her back and swiftly pushed her down across the mattress, falling atop her.

“I wanted to surprise you,” he panted in her face, one hand reaching down to fumble with the button of his pants so he could get them down. “You surprised me though Baby. Fuck Hillary, that was the hottest thing I’ve ever seen in my life.” 

He moved his other hand down and got the button and zipper undone, then pushed his pants and underwear down in one fluid motion.

“Watching you move that thing in and out of you, between your legs, making you come...God Baby I’ve never wanted to be an inanimate object more. You were fucking breathtaking and I’m so goddamned hard right now. I need to be inside you. I want the last thing you feel before you go to sleep tonight to be my hard cock.”

“God yesss,” she said, pulling his hips closer to her.

“I’m not going to last very long Hilly, you’ve got me so fucking turned on.” He pushed the purple tip of his cock against her and she pressed the cheeks of his ass to aid his movement.

“I need you Bill,” she said breathlessly. “So bad.”

She surrounded him and he groaned. He was so close to coming, his balls were already high and tight and he felt shaky with the need for release.

“Fuckkkk Hillary.” He knew he wasn’t going to last but a few strokes in her snug, wet heat so he pressed his thumb against her already sensitive clit and circled as he began to move his hips. Backward then forward, circling in tandem, she hissed at the contact, eyes falling shut again.

“Easy Honey,” she whispered, hands gripping his forearms for purchase.

He eased up on her clit, almost brushing over it while he slammed into her again and again. Her walls started to close more forcefully around his cock and that was it. He was completely gone, coming in hot spurts inside of her. She spasmed around him, milking every last drop out of him until he collapsed on top of her gasping for breath.

Her arms and thighs closed tightly around him, enveloping him in a full-body hug for the first time in weeks. They both sighed in complete contentment.

“Holy shit.” His hot breath sailed over her neck where his face was buried.

“Welcome home Honey,” she said.


End file.
